Random Anonymous Confessions
I was suspended for a day on AJPW for calling someone a bad word that relates to a female dog (but I’ve never said a cuss word how ironic) -Yours truly I joined sylestia underaged, in 2013. I’m 14 now. This is where random kewl peoples do random confessions. You can wright an AJ username or something BUTTT it won't be ANONYNOUS! "Anonyous" wheeze I peed my pants in the first grade-----gfdkgdggfvku I used to be to be a itembeggar in AJ ~ AnOnYmOuS I got suspended twice because LANGUAGE on animal jam ~ ��︎⬧︎♋︎♓︎■︎●︎□︎❖︎■︎♏︎⍓︎❒︎❍︎⬧︎□︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎❒︎♎︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎��︎ ��︎♓︎ ❍︎♓︎⌧︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ●︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ □︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎□︎■︎⍓︎❍︎◆︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎❒︎✆︎ I peed my pant's when I was 12 I used to think I was trans at some point in life- adshnasdinasd i got suspended on pw because I tried to be a meme - a saddo I got suspended on pw bc I was acting - JUnPiEr I used to scam �� me and my brother have the same password for both our aj account's, but I wont say it - the same saddo I have secret's that I have never told anyone A random kid tattled on me for squirting ketchup on his face. It was himself... *faceslap* I wish I never woke up sometimes, but when I do I dont let it stop me from brightening other people's day's/lives in any way that I can. When people smile, it make's me feel happy because it's like they are smiling for me I have a big secret - JuNiPeR again I want to fall up the stairs but it never happens >:( I’ve fell down the stairs more than 3 times in the same area. - JuNiPeR again xd I learned most of moi spanish off of Dora the explorer cuz I don't like duo he's creepy - Weeb nugget I used to wanna date Jacksepticeye TwT - Kitten I used to think that everyone actually had a sweet tooth (that it was a clinical term) for the longest time. I learned spanish using Google Translate. JuNiPeR I speak Dutch and a friend thought I was speaking Japanese .-. ~DiopsideDove~ I hurted Animation's feelings when i was giving her the perfect main in ssbu I'm seven hehehe lol jk....... Maybe I used to ship sonadow- lazyhog I learned how to draw ⬧︎♓︎●︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎♒︎□︎♑︎ by tracing and I used bases for my ocs- the same lazyhog *I'm sans. - lazyhog sans I'm dating a girl but everyone thinks I'm dating a boy - xela I kinda liek females-Anonymous I peed my pants when I was 10 I know Alex. I existsed I uh am a dumb I've been suspended on aj since i was 8 for doing nsfw stuff 0_0 - me Yesh I know ya know I told ya :D I support the NSFW members. -Posioned I’m the person that they’re talking about here... and I’m underage and Minnie says that she’s “Deciding My Future.” Only slightly scary I'm bi and may or may not have a crush on my best friend who is also female like me but she doesn't like me hhhhh ~yum shhhh I might be bi Category:Randomnez Category:Yup Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Fev Category:Vre Category:Vrerve Category:Fevfrv Category:Vfe Category:Vtr Category:Trv Category:Tvr Category:Tv Category:Ybt Category:Ht Category:Gbt Category:V f Category:Bgt Category:GtGtb Category:Gtb Category:Tgb Category:Grb Category:Btg Category:Grbgtb Category:Gtbgtb Category:Gtbgb Category:Grbgt Category:Bgr Category:Bgrb Category:Ttg Category:Btgb Category:Gt Category:Btgbtg Category:Byt Category:Btr Category:Brtb Category:Ggt Category:Jumyj Category:Hyn Category:Unt Category:Ybthtn Category:Hbtb Category:Hth Category:Bt Category:Bht Category:Gbthbt Category:Hbt Category:Hn Category:Htn Category:Hnt Category:Ytb Category:Tyb Category:Ytbvtr Category:Grbgrb Category:Bfr Category:Ybttgbb Category:Tr Category:Gtbgtbhtn Category:Hhtn Category:Rgb Category:Tbrhtnrr Category:V.gtb Category:Gr Category:Fvr Category:Igbr Category:Bgrvgr Category:Fvrfvr Category:Ggrv Category:Grbgfb Category:Ggbt Category:Tgbrgb Category:Grbgbr Category:Gbr Category:Bgrbgr Category:Bgt gt Category:Bbgt Category:Gbtgbr Category:Ttrbbgtgbtbgfrgbfgbkbt Category:Yybt Category:Fve Category:Vef Category:Df Category:Wvdf Category:Fwr Category:Vfd Category:Grvw Category:Fvrrv Category:Vf Category:Rfv Category:TVvr Category:Fvrfvrrf Category:Vx Category:Dfv Category:Vdfv Category:Vfdvf Category:Vfdfvr Category:Frb Category:Bf Category:Gb Category:Rgbg f Category:Gbryrb Category:Ytbyg Category:Btgtb Category:Bhthbt Category:Tgbht Category:Bhthnt Category:Hntnhtn Category:Hhtnhnt Category:Hntthn Category:Htnhntnht Category:Hnthbt Category:Bbht Category:Fg Category:Bhyn Category:Th Category:Nt Category:Hnht Category:NNjmhnhn Category:Ybtbfdvfdb Category:Gfb Category:Fgb Category:Gf Category:Bytb Category:Ty Category:Nyt Category:Mju Category:Mkuku Category:Mujmt Category:Hg Category:Gtbtgb Category:Tgbytbytb Category:Gbtg Category:Btynty Category:Ny Category:Uyn Category:Hvt Category:Rfvbgr Category:Gbrvrt Category:Tbr Category:Vg Category:Rr Category:Gtgvgtf Category:G f2f Category:R g gfbbfgbgtk!iynhtybnh.vrevrfygt Category:Be Category:Brveg ffvrrfehnttr Category:I don't? Ij u.c.c he l e Category:Hy Category:Gbtgrv Category:Tvrtrb Category:Trbt Category:Tw Category:Cc Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Xx Category:Xxx Category:Ccf Category:De Category:Sx Category:DD Category:Ec Category:Cd Category:Cf Category:Animals Category:Spam Category:Spamm Category:Spammm Category:Spammmm Category:Spammmmm Category:Spammmmmmmmmm Category:Spammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Category:Thequickbrownfoxjumpedoverthelazydog Category:I was here Category:No u Category:Rawr Category:Bye